


some bill cipher scenarios

by Lakeswirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher, he's a triangle, ok sort of plot, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakeswirl/pseuds/Lakeswirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triangle decides to test out "dating" on a certain lucky human: you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. here we mcfreakin go

**Author's Note:**

> my first posted gf fic.. what even is this. i should be working on that undertale fic but i was overcome by sudden triangle feelings

"HEY.. KID," a bright, demonic voice behind you calls. "What, Bill?" you ask, bored. "I, AH, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU," he says. You turn around, and, to your surprise, the triangle is blushing. "Okay, Bill, what is it," you say. "And if it's teeth, I swear to God I will punch you in your pretty little eye." "ACTUALLY, IT'S A QUESTION," he exclaims. "I thought you knew 'lots of things'," you tease. He looks at the ground, a bit discouraged, then looks back at you. "YOU KNOW 'DATING', RIGHT?" You nod slowly. "WELL, UHM.." The flustered, lost look in his eye disappears for a moment, something cold and sadistic in its place. "COULD I TEST IT OUT ON YOU?" And the embarrassed 'facial expression' is back. "Bill... Did you just ask me out?" You're stunned. "IT'S NOT FOR ANY SORT OF SICK PLEASURE, OF COURSE. I'M JUST TRYING OUT WHAT IT'S LIKE." You smirk. There's something satisfying about a chaos god being reduced to a blushing mess in front of you. "Under one condition," you say. Bill looks a bit annoyed. "AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?"  
"I can call you 'billygoat'."  
"...FINE."


	2. oh dear he's ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tickle fight w a chaos god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be cuddling  
> this is the single strangest thing ive ever written i swear. tooth-rotting fluff at the end; be warned  
> WARNING: BILL SPOILS THE ENDING OF THE PACIFIST ROUTE OF UNDERTALE IN THIS

You're sitting on your couch, a laptop on your lap. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THAT THING, KID?" a familiar voice asks. Pop. There's Bill. "Oh. Hey, Bill." It's probably a bad thing you're used to this by now. "Just a silly little video game." You turn the screen towards him. "I control this little kid who fell underground and has to fight a bunch of monsters. It actually has a really deep plot and it goes into a lot of morality and right vs wro-" "OH, I'VE HEARD THIS ONE BEFORE. SPOILER ALERT, THE DAISY IS ACTUALLY THE DEAD GOAT KID." You sigh, close the laptop, and put it on your coffee table. "I already knew. But since I might not have, you owe me, you geometric asshole." "WOAH, SLOW DOWN WITH THE NAME CALLING," Bill laughs. "You know what you are, billygoat," you giggle. You grab one of his little feet and pull him down to the couch. "H-HEY, THAT TICKLES!" Bill tries to pull his foot away. You burst out laughing. "The demon is ticklish?" "HEY, SO ARE YOU," he says defensively, extending an arm and snaking it around to tickle your neck. "Ahahaahha- Bill, stop it!" You shove his arm off with one hand and tickle his foot with the other. Hearing him laugh- an actual, not evil laugh, is like sunshine to your ears. "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?" he challenges playfully, successfully popping his foot out of your grasp and darting through the air, placing himself upside down and behind you. Both his arms reach around and tickle you. You let out a laugh against your will and try to push his hands away. "OH, PLEASE, KID," he chuckles. "AS IF YOU COULD GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY." You let yourself fall backwards. Now Bill is sort of pressed under your head and back. You flip yourself over and pin his arms to the couch. There's a pause, Bill anticipating you tickling him and you refusing. "...As if I'd want to get rid of you." You plant a quick kiss on his, uh, 'cheek', and let him go. You smugly watch the yellow triangle turn into a blushing, pink, embarrassed one. "TRUST ME, YOU WILL AFTER A WHILE," he says.


	3. *toby fox voice* your best nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a not bill-induced bad dream

You wake up, thank God, you woke up. Your eyes are hot and your cheeks are wet. A feeling of loneliness and frustration overwhelms you and a few more tears slip out. Fuck. You hate this. A thought occurs to you- that Bill did this. You're not sure if he'd do this, but you wouldn't be surprised if he was behind it. You have to find out. You sit up. "Bill?" you call out into your room. He suddenly appears floating in the middle of your room, faintly glowing yellow. He's like a night light. "WHAT IS IT?" He seems bored. "Bill, I.. I just had a nightmare and I was curious if it's your fault." To your surprise, Bill suddenly looks extremely concerned, surprised, and a bit worried. "WOAH, WOAH, THAT WASN'T ME! GEE, KID, YOU LOOK PRETTY SHAKEN UP. I DIDN'T DO THIS ONE, I SWEAR." He floats to your bed and sits down next to you, giving you a few gentle pats on your back. "YOU'RE OKAY. YOU'RE OKAY." He's oddly comforting when he wants to be. "I KNOW A THING OR TWO ABOUT DREAMS. AND I CAN PROMISE YOU NORMAL DREAMS CAN'T HURT YOU." You use your arm to swoop him into a hug. You feel really exposed and silly but you don't bother to do anything about it. You realize a few tears fell onto his yellow triangle form, agh, you must look so weird. "I'M RIGHT HERE. YOU'RE GONNA BE FINE." You smile a little. Bill breaks away from the hug. He does look genuinely concerned. To be honest, he looks adorable. "SHOULD... SHOULD I STAY WITH YOU THE REST OF THE NIGHT?" You nod a little. Bill sits on a table in your room, crossing his legs. He looks disinterested and bored again. "'Night, billygoat," you call to him while you settle back into bed.  
You swear you felt a little hand tuck in your covers.


	4. happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday and Bill has a present!

You wake up in the morning to a triangle humming the birthday song. "Bill?" you mumble as you sit up. "You remembered?" "I REMEMBER A LOT OF THINGS! BE MORE SPECIFIC!" You take a breath to say something, but you're interrupted by the demon hugging you. "OF COURSE I DID! YOU REALLY THINK I'D FORGET?" You shrug a little. "AS YOUR CULTURE REQUIRES, I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU." You smile a little. "Bill, if this is a disembodied head or a deer's mouth worth of teeth, I will-" "IT'S NOT, IT'S NOT!" Bill snaps his fingers and a wrapped present materializes on your lap. You hesitate. "WELL? OPEN IT!" You rip the paper with your fingernails and.. a box. A cardboard box. You open it and there's a smaller box inside. This one also has a box inside. This madness continues for some time, until a tiny wedding ring-sized box opens to reveal a note.  
'I THINK I MIGHT GENUINELY LOVE YOU?'  
You smirk. "I think I might, too," you say to him.  
He's looking to the side, and you hear a nervous chuckle come from him. Jesus christ he can be so adorable sometimes???  
"Bill, this is a perfect present."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to ask for a scenario!


End file.
